The betting woman
by Jess.B.M
Summary: What will happen when Casey and Derek make a little bet? Derek has a month to seduce a girl of Casey's choice from school... but he's forgotten that Casey herself is a student. Casey is sure she can win, but when Derek turns on his charm, how long will she be able to resist the legendary Derek? With both their prides at stake, neither will give up. Dasey.
1. The bet

This is my first ever Fanfic, and I would really appreciate a few reviews to tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer : None of the characters are mine.

Derek's POV:

"I hate you!" She screams, her face contorted in anger and her fists clenched at her sides.  
"No, you love me," I look at her over the top of my glass; a few strands of her hair have fallen from her messy ponytail, "like everyone."  
"Oh, shut up! You think you're so great," She ignores my smirk and glares at me, "you think you're so perfect!"

"That's because I am, and you know it!" I use my special singsong voice, which I only do when I want to see her particularly mad. And today I need to see her mad. Seeing her mad will help to forget the latest dream.  
"Ugh! You are so impossible!" She throws her hands up, the light of her bracelets glinting across the room. "Not everyone loves you, don't kid yourself!"  
"They do, I'm irresistible." I brush past her and dump my empty glass in the sink.  
"You? As if!" She scoffs, and stalks out of the room.  
"Yep, and you know it!" I yell after her, "I bet you I could seduce anyone, lets say… in the whole school!"

There I said it. Caught up in my little game, I uttered the sentence that would change my life.

Turning around with narrowed eyes, her eyebrows disappear beneath her hair.  
"You want to bet?" She asks, a little smile growing on her lips.  
"I didn't think you were a betting woman." I comment, pushing past, and climbing the stairs to my room.  
"I can be if I want to!" She says, following me as I saunter into my room, and turn the stereo on so loud it blocks out her voice. I ignore her, and pull of my T-shirt to put my sports vest on. Her eyes trail on my abs, and I can't help but feel slightly pleased.  
With an annoyed glance, she tugs the lead of the stereo and the booming bass stops with a jolt.  
"Case!" I complain, my sports vest hanging limply by my side, giving her my best dark look. "Never stop the music!"  
She just rolls her eyes, and pushes her way through my mess to grab my wallet.  
"Hey!" I protest, as she tips it upside down and a lonely penny falls out.

"You haven't got any thing to bet with you idiot." She rolls her eyes, and throws it back at me so it bounces of my bare chest.  
"That's what you think… I have a secret stash." I tell her, swinging my vest around my finger.  
"Humph!" She rubs her eyes, avoiding looking at my chest, and a slight pinkness in her cheeks, "Put that shirt on, or are you going parade naked for much longer?"  
"Half naked," I correct her, grinning, "why? Does it distract you?"  
The colour in her cheeks deepens, and even though I love seeing her blush, I know I shouldn't be encouraging it. It will only bring on another dream tonight.  
"As if!" She turns her back on me, pretending to look out the window. "And I don't believe you about the money…"  
I fish out the rolled up notes from under my mattress, and hold them out "Look."  
She reluctantly turns back to me, and her eyebrows spike at the sight of the money. "Did you steal it?" She asks sarcastically.  
I ignore her and shove it into my jeans pocket, with the pressure; it lowers slightly so the line of my boxers is visible. I see her glance flicker, and my breath catches in my throat. Angry at myself, I throw open the door, "Are you done intruding on private property?"  
She sniffs, nose in the air, and stands her ground.  
"So, about the bet…" She picks at her lilac nails,  
"Whoa!" I hold my hands out in front of me, as if trying to slow her down, "No bets."  
"oh, so your giving up before it started then?" She smirks, it's an unusual shape on Casey's lips, and I find myself staring. "Shame, I was prepared to make the stakes high…"  
I snap out of my fascination, "Like what?"  
"Oh I'm sure we will come to some agreement." She smiling wider now, and I can tell she's got something up her sleeve, "so your saying you could seduce any girl in the school are you?"  
"Sure…" I say carefully, studying her face, "Name one."  
"Hold on, just so we're clear. Your betting you can get any girl in the school to kiss you in, let's say… a month?"  
It's my turn to smile, "Sure thing. I was expecting a harder challenge."  
"Oh. Don't worry, you've got one." She laughs, and the triumphant look on her face starts to worry me.  
"Who? Everyone is crazy about me!" I say arrogantly, just because I love seeing her look of frustration. Unfortunately, I don't get it.  
"Not me." She laughs.  
Suddenly, what I've done dawns on me.  
Oh.

.God.

Casey's POV:

While he realises what he's landed himself in, I can't help studying him. The angular shape of his muscular shoulders, his biceps as his arms hand loosely by his sides, his tanned forearms, his abs, and his jeans that hand low on his hips…  
Snap out of it Casey!  
"So let's say, bet starts now, you got a month Derek!" I laugh, push past him, and go to my room. With my music on, I turn it up so loud the little speakers buzz. I don't usually do this, but now it helps to drown all thoughts of _him._ I slip my diary out from under my pillow, and I decide to reread everything from this summer. From the moment Trueman left me sitting on the sofa in my own house, with his last words,  
"I thought I could change for you Casey, but I was wrong. I've been seeing someone else."  
A few nights after the prom, when he had begged me to take him back.

The worst thing of that night was that Derek was sitting there, in his chair watching his stupid hockey game. And it killed me that he saw me at my weakest. Trueman ignored him as he stood to leave, and I wiped away my tears. I would have slapped him, but I felt to tired. I could have yelled, but I felt to sad. I could have run, but I felt to broken. I could have done _something_, but I didn't.  
Derek did.  
Trueman had pulled his coat back on, touched my forehead as goodbye, and was walking to the door.  
"You going to leave her like that?" Derek's eyes hadn't flickered from the television screen, but his voice was hard. He had a look in his eyes I recognized from the night when Trueman had kissed Vicky, and he had defended me.  
"What?" Trueman turned to him.  
"Are you seriously going to tell me your going to leave her here like this?" Derek demanded.  
"Um…" Trueman looked confused, we both stared at Derek. "Yeah?" He stuttered, it sounded more like a question.  
"That's not cool man." Derek said simply.  
Looking slightly relieved Trueman sort of shrugged, and walked to the door.  
I felt, if possible, even worse.  
As the draught from the open door blew over us, Derek's wrist flicked, the remote control flew across the room and hit the back of Trueman's head. I gasped.  
"Who told you I was finished?" Derek snapped.  
He stood up, and walked slowly up towards Trueman, who looked nervous.  
"No-one, _no-one _treats Casey like that." He spat at him, and grabbed the front of his coat, "especially not some jumped-up freak who is so full of himself."  
He pushed him up against a wall, "Who do you think you are?" Derek demanded, shaking his collar. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Calm down mate…" Trueman gasped,  
"_Don't _call me mate," Derek snarled, "you wouldn't deserve her in a million years!"  
Trueman panicked as I watched, completely astonished.  
"If I you even _think_ of her again, if her name simply crosses your mind, if you dare even glance at her, I will make you wish you were never born! Do you understand?" Derek opened the door wider, while keeping a firm hand fisted in Trueman's shirt, "I said, _do you understand?"_  
"Yes, I'm sorry, sorry." Trueman gasped.  
"Good." Derek punched him in the face. He fell over the threshold, and Derek slammed the door in his face.  
"Casey, are you OK?" His voice was dark, as he walked back to me, clutching his knuckles.  
Speechless I nodded.  
I took his arm, and pulled him to the kitchen and got some ice from the freezer. After wrapping it in a tea towel, I gave it to him.  
"You shouldn't have." My voice shook, as I watched him press it to them back of his red hand.  
"He shouldn't have treated you like that!" Derek snapped.  
I couldn't help it, I sobbed.  
I expected him to run. I expected him to roll his eyes. I expected him to ignore me.  
He hugged me.  
His good hand around my waist holding me tightly, the other hung at his side. My face was pressed into his T|-shirt and I felt drunk with his smell; chocolate, leather and body spray.  
I looked up into his brown eyes, and wondered why he would protect me since he didn't consider me to be his sister.  
Clearing his throat, he has let go of me quickly.  
"Go to bed, Case." He said, looking tired.  
I did as he said.  
The next day it was like nothing happened, he was if possible, more horrible than usual. And I couldn't understand why.

A knock at my door drags me from my flashback and into the present,  
'Come in.' I call, pushing my diary out of sight.  
Lizzie steps in, with a cute little smile like always.  
'Casey, I need your advice.'  
'Go ahead Liz.' I smile at her.  
'Well, I don't know what's wrong with me. There is this new guy at school, he's nothing special, but our class went swimming the other day and I saw him you know… in his trunks.' Lizzie turns a pale pink, 'and ever since I can't stop thinking about him. Last night I dreamt that he asked me out, and today when he talked to me, I didn't know what to do!'

'Aw Liz, that's really cute!' I laugh.  
'No it's not Casey! At school, when he walked away,' She leans in closer dropping her voice to a whisper, 'I looked at his butt and I couldn't help it.' She seemed to shiver at the memory.  
'Don't worry Liz,' I grin at her, 'you just like him, that's all.'  
I know but I mean, he is Masey's boyfriend, so I'm not aloud to like him!' She throws her hands up, looking exactly like me, and looks close to tears.  
'Ah, forbidden love huh?' I looked at her sympathetically.  
'Casey, could you stop being poetic for just one minute!' Lizzie complained.

'I'm not being poetic.' I told her, and she raised her eyebrows at me. 'Alright maybe a little but…'

"Anyway, there must be something wrong with me, because-"  
"You can't walk into a room without hoping he's there. You can't fall asleep without wondering whether he's sleeping to. You can't stop wondering whether he feels it too when you catch his eye. You know you shouldn't but you keep studying every inch of his perfect face. You hate that you can't have him, and somehow you blame him, so you hate him too." I sigh and finish for her.  
'Sorry to break up your little chat ladies,' Derek is standing by the door, and I don't know how long he has been there. 'But Liz, I need to borrow you're big sister for a chat.'

/  
Ok so please review to tell me what you think, and whether I should continue. Thanks,  
Jess.B.M


	2. Klutzilla, the milked

Hi guys, first of all thank you very much for the reviews, they are very appreciated. And yes Janice, it is my first fic :)  
Sorry, this chapter is rather short.

/  
Derek's POV:

I watch as she grimaces in Lizzie's direction.  
'Come on space-case,' I say throwing myself into the chair by her desk, 'not got all day!'  
Lizzie leaves, and Casey wrinkles her nose as I kick off my trainers.  
'Ok Casey,' I say, putting my feet up on the desk, 'this betting thing was a fun joke whilst it lasted, seriously full credit to you, but now joke over, ok?'  
'No.' She raises her eyebrows and I stare at her in disbelief. Why is this bet so important to her? Surely she's got better things to do. With that _guy_ I heard her talking about with Lizzie.  
'No.' She repeats, 'a bet is a bet.'  
'You're joking, right?' I demand, 'tell me you're joking?'  
'I expected you to refuse of course,' she says, walking over to the door and opening for me, 'so all you have to do is say 'alright Casey, I give up, I can't do this bet' and then you're free to go, and there is no bet.'  
She is leaning up against the doorframe, and it's pulled her T-shirt up slightly, revealing the top of her hip bone, something that reminds me of last night's dream.  
'De-rek!' she calls, pulling me out of my day dream. 'Admit that, and then you can go.'  
I suddenly realise, all she wanted to do was get me to refuse a bet, something I never did. She didn't expect me to accept, and suddenly all I want to do it make her mad. To watch her cheeks flush, and her fists clench.  
'I'm not going to say that.' I tell her, 'I accept the bet.'  
'WHAT?!' She yells, and I know I was right, she wasn't prepared for the bet, she thought I would refuse.  
'You heard me space-case,' I saunter towards her, 'I accept the bet.'  
'Well I don't!' She shouts, moving out of my way as I push past.  
'I've got a month, Case! This should be fun,' I laugh, as I walk to my room, 'see how long _you_can resist the irresistible Derek!'

Casey's POV:

Typical. Really, really typical.  
I try to put Derek in an impossible situation but it backfires.  
I never expected him to agree, now he's going to, what, try to seduce me?!  
This is really bad. I collapse onto my bed and moan.  
'Casey!' Edwin comes into my bedroom and slouches in the same chair his brother did, reminding me how much he's becoming like him.  
'Don't you guys knock?' I sigh.  
'Casey, I need your advice!' He says,  
'What _is _with everyone asking my advice today, go and ask Derek.' I tell him,  
'Keep your hair on.' He shuffles back out of the room.  
_'It's going to be ok; it's going to be ok…' _I repeat to myself.  
Of course I can resist him for a month; I just avoid him as much as possible.  
To take my mind of things, I decide to lose myself in a book. My plan is ruined though as my door is opened.  
'Do you _ever _stop reading?' Derek asks.  
'Will you _ever _start knocking?' I shoot back.  
He stands in his sports vest and I give him a disdainful look.  
'It's already dark and you're going to do sport?'  
'No, I like standing around in my sports vest, it makes me feel like I'm doing sport when I'm not.' He grins and winks.  
It's a clingy vest, and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Not good.  
I throw the book aside, and push past him. His arm is warm as it brushes against mine.

Derek's POV:

She's blushing, and now pushing past me. I shiver as we pass.  
'Edwin!' I yell towards his room upstairs. 'My room, now!'  
By the time he comes in, I'm already lounging on my bed,  
'You're getting sloppy Edwin.' I scold him, 'a full minute I had to wait.'  
'Sorry Derek.'  
'Right, and I've got a job for you.' I say, expecting to see his little eyes light up.  
'Well, see I can't do anything right now…' He mutters.  
'Why?' I demand darkly.  
'I've sort of… got…a date tonight.' He stutters.  
'You little _traitor!_' I jump up, and chase him downstairs.  
'Coming through!' He yells pushing past Nora, and darting into the kitchen.  
Marti and George complain as we run in front of the television, and Casey swears as we dart past her, which she only ever does when she is in a bad mood.  
He runs back upstairs, and somehow to the little weasel manages to push under my arm when I corner him in Casey's room, and he hurries back towards the stairs.  
Then the hilarious happens.  
He trips on Marti's Barbie on the second step, and flies, hands outstretched, towards the ground. Casey's who is coming up the stairs with a glass of milk, gasps as he hits her legs, and topples over with him, drink pouring down her shirt. They both land on the carpet at the bottom.  
I don't attempt to conceal the fact that I am laughing my ass off.  
'DE-REK!' Casey screeches milk all over her shirt.  
'CLASSIC!' I gasp, clutching my sides and sinking to the floor, 'if only I had my camera!'  
'De-rek! This is not funny!' She yells at me, fist-clenched.  
'The return of Klutzilla,' I say, 'the milked!'  
'Milked isn't even a word, you freak!'  
She pushes past me angrily, red-faced and beautiful.

Please review and tell me what you think!  
Jess.B.M


	3. The 'rats' mission

Again, thank you for the reviews, I'm really happy to receive them J  
another short chapter I'm afraid, sorry!  
/

Casey's POV:

The next morning reality pulls me from a dream of sports vests, bare chests and…Derek.  
Marti is yelling about wearing blue today, from the complaining from Lizzie's room she hasn't got anything to wear, Edwin's toothbrush is apparently missing, George is late for work, and Nora can't remember whether she _has _work. I groan and roll over into my pillow. It was _Saturday _for crying out loud. Derek's music was so loud the glass on my bedside table was trembling.  
'DE-REK!' I scream.

Derek's POV:

'DE-REK!' I hear Casey yell from her room.  
I pause and a smile creeps across my face. She'll be appearing any second now, sending the door banging against the wall, bed head and sleepy eyes, in her little pyjama shorts and overlarge shirt.  
I continue to pound my punching bag, birthday present from Dad, to the beat of the music.  
BANG! She storms into my room, hair a mess and long legs poking out from under the shirt that comes down to mid-thigh.  
'Morning Case.' I say sweetly, knowing that we will throw me a scowl, bend to tug the plug out of its socket, revealing more of her legs, then screech 'DE-REK!'  
Like always I am right.  
'DE-REK!' Her voice rises in pitch, and I wince.  
'Yes?' I ask innocently,  
'It is Saturday morning, why the hells are you not asleep? I thought you hibernated on weekends!'  
'Not this morning!' I grin, returning to my punching bag. 'I got up early to burn calories...' _'And because I couldn't sleep, I dream too much of you…' _I added in my head.  
'Since when do you burn calories?' She asks scathingly, watching me punch the heavy bag. I wipe away a bead of sweat on my forehead.  
'I've already told you chicks are impressed by the sweaty look, remember?' I wink at her.  
'Who told you I was impressed?' She retorts.  
'Who told you that you were the one I was trying to impress?' I shoot back.  
'Oh I forgot, you were trying to seduce Nora.' She snaps sarcastically,  
'No, Marti of course!' I say, voice dripping with even more sarcasm.  
'Pedo.' She mutters, turning on her heal.  
'You love it!' I yell after her.  
If only she hadn't been wearing that T-Shirt, I would have been able to push her from my head for now. But not today. As if she'd known how she had twisted her way into the darkness of my dreams, she had come to torment me this morning with her bare legs.  
Edwin slouches in, 'Derek, have you seen my toothbrush?'  
'No, how was your little date then?' I demand, 'I hope it was a good enough reason to have missed out on my mission?'  
'No actually it wasn't,' Edwin slumps onto my bed, looking depressed, 'she had to bring her mother along.'  
I laugh at him, and peel of my boxing gloves. 'Alright, well I need you to spy on Casey.'  
'Again?' He sighs, 'it's the fifth time this month.'  
'You've been counting?' I ask… if I'm not more careful, the little rat will be on to me.  
'I heard her talking about a certain guy with Lizzie, totally loved up apparently,' I say bitterly, 'I need you to find out who he is.'  
'Yes sir.' He gives me a salute.  
'You can go now Ed.' I remind him.  
'Oh…' He walks out, and I follow.  
'Smerik!' Marti yells, running out of her bedroom with George on her heels, 'Look Smerik, I'm dressed in blue.'  
'I know Smarti, I almost mistook you for a blueberry.' I assure her, as George catches his breath.  
'Look Marti, you need to put these socks on now.' He tells her.  
'No, they're pink!' She complains,  
'Yeah Dad, they're pink, how could you?' I demand, picking up Marti, as she giggles in delight.  
'But if you don't put the socks on, we won't be able to go and see Lily, and you won't be able to play with her!' George warns her.  
'I don't want to play with Lily, she stinks!' Marti laughs, and starts to run away from George.  
'Derek, where was the support there?' He asks me crossly,  
'Sorry Dad, although the kid is right, there house does stink.' I reason,  
'How would you know?'  
'I dated her older sister.'  
'Typical.' Casey says, as she appears from her bedroom, now fully clothed to my slight disappointment.  
'Jelous?' I ask, dancing after her as she goes down the stairs.  
'No.' She snaps,  
'Oh touchy!' I laugh, prancing in front of her, 'careful Klutzilla you wouldn't want to fall now would you?'  
'Shut up Derek.' She says, tripping on the last step in spite of my warning, and slamming into my chest.

'I know I'm hot Case,' I smirk, 'but no need to throw yourself onto me.'  
'Jerk.' She pushes away, and continues into the kitchen.  
'Watch!' I tell her, picking a grape from the fruit bowel and throwing it high in the air before catching it in my mouth.  
'Mature.' She comments, sliding onto a stool by the counter.  
'Your turn !' I say, lobbing a grape towards her. It bounces of her chin and hits the ground.  
'De-rek!' She complains.

Edwin's POV:

After checking Casey is downstairs, and Lizzie is still safely in her room complaining about her clothes, I sneak into Casey's room. Like usual, everything is perfectly tidy. Suddenly, I hear Lizzie walking down the corridor, and I dive behind Casey's bed.  
_'Phew, that was close!' _I think as she goes downstairs.'_One of these day's I'm going to get caught.'  
_Derek's sends me more and more often to check on Casey, to search for her dream diary as if his life depended on it. In my folder 'the strange behaviour of my family' I have noted it's been a full month since he's been on a date, a record for him. And that his sleeping hours are now restricted. His arguments with Casey are getting more and more frequent, but more and more stupid. And he is touchier about any subjects involving Casey's love life.  
Ha, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was jealous.

/

Hi guys important message! Sorry but I'm going on holiday for a little over a week, so there probably wont be any chapters until then :(  
Sorry about that!  
Jess.B.M


	4. The rat finds a dream diary

I'm back, holiday over! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I appreciate them so much. Ok, so here is chapter four.  
(By the way, the song that Casey sings in the shower is NOT mine, I took the lyrics from Brian Adams, summer of 69)

/  
Derek's POV :

'So what is today's plan Spacey?' I ask, watching her glare at me over the top of her cereal bowl.  
'Well I don't know what _your _plan is, but I intend to spend the day away from home, especially you.' She says, eyes narrowed.  
I laugh, 'Didn't George tell you? We can't go out today.'  
'What? Why?' She demands. Her makeup has been put on hastily, and there is a little red mark where her lipstick has smudged; and for some inexplicable reason it make me want to kiss her.  
'De-rek!' She snaps her fingers in front of my eyes, 'focus.'  
'since him and Nora are taking Lizzie and Edwin to his brother in France after they finish work, we have to look after Marti until they get back tomorrow.' I explain, taking her spoon I begin eating from her bowl.  
For some reason, she doesn't get angry and sexy like I wanted her too, she just frowns and turns slightly pink.  
'I forgot.' She admitted, 'I thought Marti was staying at Lily's house.'  
'Apparently she stinks.' I continue to eat her cereal.  
'Like you.' She smirks.  
'How much deodorant did you marinate in this morning Case?' I retort, 'It's making me dizzy.'  
She pouts, which also makes me want to kiss her, 'its perfume you moron.'  
'Impressive coming from someone who can't put on lipstick without looking like a clown.' I pick up a napkin and wipe it off.  
Instead of scowling, she takes it from my hand,  
'Outstanding from someone who can't eat cereal without a bib.' She wipes milk off my chin, and then turns on her heal leaving me with a slight smile.

Edwin's POV :

I watch them through the banisters with Casey's dream diary clutched in my hand.  
I've read it.  
It's all so obvious now, the smile playing on the corners of Casey's lips as she wipes his chin, she pinkness in her cheeks as he says they have to stay home together, the way she watches him without complaint as he eats her cereal, and how she bites her lip as he calls her 'spacey'. Even as she says 'moron' it sounds as if she means something else.  
How could I not have noticed?  
I retreat to my room to think.  
Of course.  
It's all so obvious.  
The way when she shoves Derek her hands linger on his shoulders, how when he walks around topless she looks as red as a tomato, how she drops or breaks something when he's in the room, how she yells 'De-rek!' with so much feeling, how she was in a strange mood for the few weeks that Emily and he dated….  
It's endless.  
I open the diary again

_Saturday 8th July,  
Last night I dreamt about him again.  
Like usual, he caught me around the waist and leant towards me. I was wearing his sports vest and he was topless.  
Except this time he whispered 'this is only because of the bet.'  
I woke up with salt water on my tongue.  
I heard his damn music.  
I went and yelled at him.  
He laughed and talked some crap about' impressing chicks'.  
I hate him._

That is the most recent entry. I curse my stupidity, how could I have not noticed this?  
Sighing, I return the dream diary to her room, and start to pack wondering what would happen once we'd left for France.

Derek's POV :

Later, I lie on my bed listening to Casey sing in the shower.  
'That summer seemed to last forever,  
if I had the choice,  
I'd always want to be there,  
those were the best days of my life.'  
I rub my eyes wearily.  
I'm almost dropping off when I hear her high pitched scream.  
In my haste to get up, I stub my toe. Swearing, I throw open my door and run right into her.  
'Casey, what the f-'  
'DE-REK!' Wow, and I thought I'd seen her looking her angriest. 'My dream diary!'  
'Why the hell did you scream, I thought you'd found some angry rapist in your room or something!' I snap, but she's not in the mood to joke.  
'My diary has been moved, it's was under my mattress, and now it's under my duvet!' She yelling at me, I'm finding it slightly difficult to concentrate since she's only wearing a towel.  
She's not only angry, she's completely panicked.

/  
I was planning to write a longer chapter, but I have to go and I thought you would rather I put up a shorter chapter than no chapter at all.  
Please review, I love all comments, and especially constructive criticism.  
Thank you! Chapter 5 should be up soon!  
Jess.B.M


	5. The math problem

Thank you for the review Dark-supernatural-angel, and too answer your questions:  
-Casey is far two annoyed to even care;  
-You'll have to wait and see… :)  
-George, Nora, Edwin and Lizzie are leaving when the parents get back from work, so yes they will probably arrive in France quite late at night, but they are only returning the following evening. That's why I wrote a 'day' but you're right, I didn't explain very well :)

Here is chapter 5 :

Casey's POV :

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…  
What if he has read my dream diary? Seen all the things I think about him…  
I blush deep red.  
'God, calm down Case!' Derek says loudly, 'I haven't touched you're damned dream diary.'  
'It's moved someone read it, someone read it!' I panic, 'someone's seen it!'  
'Whoa, its ok.' He tells me, 'if someone has seen it it's only someone from this house.'  
'Exactly!' I shout, I'm about to cry, 'God, god, god!'  
'Case, no one from this house will care about your little day dreams!' He tries to reassure me, looking slightly worried at my state.  
'You don't understand!' I start to sob, and he recoils.  
'Don't cry…' He mutters,  
'I'm not,' I sniff, 'it's just my wet hair.'  
'Yeah and I'm a leprechaun…' He gives a weak smile.

Derek's POV:

'Look Case, your dreams can't have been that bad…' I say slightly bitterly, the girl has no idea how innocent her little fantasies probably are, if anyone here found out _my _dreams… I shudder.  
'They are, they are!' She gasps, 'What if it was Nora? Or _George_?' She becomes so white so quickly it's quite shocking.  
'Calm down Case.' I raise my voice, and try to focus on her face, which is quite a challenge with her bare legs poking out from the towel.  
I sort of turn away, 'why don't you go and get dressed, and come and talk afterwards?'  
'Oh, yeah…' She looks slightly awkward before disappearing to her room.  
So someone's read her dream diary, and it scares her out of her wits. I'm so furious because I don't know what she could have possibly dreamt through the night that's so secret. Ugh, what I would give to just have a few minutes to read that diary.  
A faint knock at my door, I try to gather my thoughts, 'come in Case.'  
It's not Casey, but Edwin.  
'Ed?' I feel a flicker of annoyance, 'what?'  
'Why did you think it was Casey?' He asks, he's standing by the door looking wary,  
'What?' I'm losing patience, knowing that Casey is upset is making me nervous.  
'You said 'come in Case.'' He looks at his fingernails, 'why?'  
'Why are you asking pointless questions?' I demand, I stand up and stride to my door, 'Casey? Are you coming or are you waiting for a damn magic carpet to fly you here?' I call down the hall.  
'Coming!' I hear her yell back, sounding annoyed at my stupid jokes as usual.  
'_What _Ed?' I ask, as he narrows his eyes slightly.  
'Nothing,' He scurries off.  
Casey reappears, wet hair pulled up in a messy bun, sweatpants and a hoodie. Funny how on any other girl I would hate it, but on her it just looks so natural.  
'Going for the scare-crow look space-case?' I wink; she sticks her tongue out as she passes into my room. I smile at her back.  
'So,' I lie back onto my bed, arms behind my head. She frowns slightly, as she slouches somehow elegantly on a chair by my desk. 'What's so scandalous in your diary that it's got you so freaked out?'  
'None of your business.' She snaps, 'but how can I know you're not the one who's read it?'  
'Because I would have already posted it on facebook.' I smirk, but she looks slightly upset.  
'Hey, it was a joke Case.' I reassure her, as she puts her head in her hands.  
'Would you have done that?' She asks, voice slightly muffled as she speaks through her hands.  
'No, I said it was a _joke_.' I sit up slightly. She looks so tired that it makes me want to reach out to comfort her, but as she looks up her eyes remind me of a recent dream and I flinch back.  
'Derek, can you find out who read it for me please?' She asks, lower lip trembling slightly.  
'I suppose I can try.' I mutter, feeling slightly vulnerable under her irresistible glance.  
'Thanks Derek.' She says her voice cracking. Faintly, I hear a noise that isn't Casey trying to cover up her crying, and I leap from the bed to throw open the door. Edwin falls into the room.  
'Edwin you snoop.' Casey's complains from the other side of the room.  
'Ed, we need to talk.' I say. 'Casey, can you go?'  
She looks slightly offended, but leaves.  
'Ed.' I push him down into the chair Casey just left and tower over him, 'the dream diary. It was you, right?'  
'No.' He says quickly, but he's a pathetic liar.  
My breathing quickens, 'you _know _what's in it?'  
'No.' He says again.  
'Tell me.' I say, I want to know so bad it hurts. 'Tell me now.'  
'I don't know, D, let me go.' He complains, but my hands are still on either side of the chair.  
'I _need _to know Ed.' I mutter, '_please._'  
He gives me the look he has when he's trying to work out a maths problem,  
'Wait, did you just say please?' He frowns; I can see clogs turning in his head. 'Wait, it's not just her is it?'  
'What?' I demand, 'what's not just her?'  
'It's you as well.' He says, as if he's finally worked it out, and the answer is so clear now.  
'What? What?' I grab his shoulders and shake him.  
I'm not expecting it, so when he shoves me in the stomach I move out of his way and he darts out of the room. He's got strong, without realising it, my little brother has grown up.  
'Casey?' I almost shout as I push into her room. She shoves a little book behind her back. 'What _is in that?'_  
'In what?' She looks worried.  
'Don't play dumb. In that diary. It's Ed. He knows and he's talking some shit about 'not just her' but me as well.' I stride across the room towards her, 'tell me. Now.'  
'Nothing, it's nothing.' She squeaks, 'Derek-'  
'Casey!' I feel so angry and confused, 'I agreed to help you find out who read it, so the least you could do is tell me why that thing is so important to you.' I nod my head towards the book she clutches behind her back.  
Suddenly, she starts to sob, making no effort to conceal it. Her tears remind me of when Truman dumped her, I punch the wall so hard my knuckles burst and blood drips from my hand.  
'Derek, stop!' She cries.  
She is still crying, and it's killing me. It's hurting me more than my knuckles as blood splatters onto the floor.  
I yank her to her feat with my good hand, and hug her to me. Her smell reminds me of a thousand things,  
Daisies in the summer, her shampoo, strawberry bubblegum, fights, her tears, her smile, her laugh, the way she says 'Derek', red lipstick, her dancing, new books, her singing in the shower…  
It's all flashing before my eyes as she stiffens.  
'This is for the bet isn't it?' She asks, her voice is hard.  
'What?' I'm still dizzy with her scent.  
'This is for the bet.' She whispers, and suddenly she's shoving me away out the door.  
'Wait, no it's not for the bet, I-'  
She slams the door in my face, and I'm left with the salty tears on my shirt.

Chapter 6 will be up soon, if you have any questions put them in a review and I will reply :)  
Thank you,  
Jess.B.M


	6. Very smart for someone so small

Thanks for your review 'thecanadian13'.  
Derek punched the wall out of frustration, he's been trying to keep his feelings to himself for so long, and to know that Casey might be thinking and dreaming about some other guy was just making him a little crazy. I thought it was little excessive while writing it, but then Derek's hasn't ever experienced these sort of emotions and feelings so he doesn't really know how to channel them into actions. So yes, he might behave slightly excessively.  
And I agree that the flight from Canada to France is a long trip, and yes I could have just said they were driving to Toronto and back, but I felt the need to put an ocean between Derek, Casey and their parents to give them time to sort out their feelings without constantly being reminded their parents are married. I appreciate your views on the story, so don't hesitate to mention anything else.  
Thank for the review 'Callysto' I really appreciate it.  
Thanks so much 'dark-supernatural-angel'.  
(The song lyrics used are not mine, they are 'Taylor Swift, ours'.)  
/

Derek's POV:

Later, after hasty goodbyes, Edwin, Lizzie, Dad and Nora left the house in a flurry of suitcases and provisions. I had tried to pry some answers out of Edwin concerning what he had read in the dream diary, but he had just given me a slightly weird look before hiding behind Dad.  
'Smerik, I'm hungry.' Marti turns the TV off, after grabbing the remote from my hand. This is the type of behaviour I would never accept from anyone… except from Marti.  
'What would you like to eat, Smarti?' I ask, picking her up and walking to the kitchen.  
'Today is blue day, so something blue.' She says, once I'd sat her on the counter.  
'Are pancakes blue?' I wiggle my eyebrows as she bangs her feat against the side of the counter.  
'No, Smerik!' She giggles,  
'What about… cornflakes?' I pretend to look confused,  
'Smerik!' She complains, but she can't keep the smile from her face. 'I want a blueberry muffin!'  
'I'm not sure we have blueberry muffins…' I admit, catching her little feet and stopping her banging them against the wood.  
'Ask Casey.' She orders, chewing on the sleeve of her blue top.  
Casey had left the house with red eyes, pink cheeks and perfume, a few hours after she shut me out of her room, with a quick 'I'm going out' to Nora.  
'Casey's gone out.' I tell her, 'but do you know what that means?'  
'Yes, lets party Smerik!' I laugh, and lift her off the counter. Whilst I watch her dance (all hunger forgotten) from the sofa, I glance at the clock. Casey left two hours ago. In the end, I order a pizza because without her the only thing I can give Marti is burnt toast, and we settle onto the sofa to eat.  
'Where's Casey?' Marti asks me,  
'I don't know Smarti, probably with some of her girlish friends…'  
'Talking about girlish stuff.' Marti says for me, wrinkling her nose.  
'Something like that…' I laugh, 'hey, I thought today was blue day!'  
'I make exceptions for pizza.' She explains, leaving the crust in the box.  
'I think everyone does.' I reassure her, taking the crust and nibbling on it.  
'Does Casey have a boyfriend?' She asks me, and I'm startled by the sudden change of subject.  
'I don't think she does…'  
'Why? She's pretty!' Marti frowns as she tucks into her second slice.  
'Yeah, she is.'  
'Do you have a girlfriend, Smerik?' She leans forward, 'if you like you can whisper.'  
'No…' I say, and I'm surprised when I realise it's true.  
'Why?' She's not used to that answer.  
'Can you keep a secret, Smarti?' I ask suddenly, and she nods eagerly, 'I sort of, want this girl to be girlfriend, but she can't.'  
'Why?'  
'I'm not sure… because one day, some people decided it wasn't right for people like us to be together.' I trace patterns on the cardboard box with my nail.  
'Why should you let what those people think stop you?' She demands.  
I stare at her, and I'm ashamed to say a lump forms in my throat. 'You're pretty intelligent for someone so small.'  
'I know.' She grins, and then turns serious again, 'Smerik, I think you should just kiss her.'  
'What?' I can't help but laugh, and it's a little shaky.  
'On the films, you just see the man kiss the woman, and then they live happily ever after.' She explains like she's the smartest person on the planet, and sometimes I think she is.  
'Truth is Smarti, I'm sort of afraid.' I'm not sure she realises how big my confession just was, but that's probably lucky.  
'What are you afraid of?' She prompts me.  
'What she'll think. Maybe she'll shove me away, but call me crazy sometimes it feels like I'm not the only one, sometimes it feels like she wants it too…' I'd never admit this to anyone else, but this is Marti, so I keep going, 'I'm scared Smarti, I've never felt like this before. One minute I hate her, next minute I love her, I don't know whether I want to yell at her or kiss her. And the dreams… God the dreams, Smarti.' I stop and remember that this isn't a therapy session, it's my little sister.  
Suddenly, there is a gust of night air as Casey walks in, looking tired and windswept.  
'Hi Casey, Derek's telling me about a girl.' Marti grins.  
'Smarti…' I mutter as Casey raises her eyebrows.  
'Oh yeah? And what's he saying?' She takes of her coat and sits beside Marti.  
'Nothing.' I say quickly, 'Smarti, bed time.'  
'No, I want to talk with Casey.' Marti complains.  
I feel too exhausted to fight her, so I just shrug, 'Night ladies.' I say, climbing the stairs.

Casey's POV:

I help myself to a slice of pizza.  
'Casey?' Marti looks worried.  
'Yes?'  
'Why do people decide other people can't be together?' She twists a lock of her hair between her fingers.  
'Where did you get that idea from?' I take a slice of pizza, and pick of the olives. If Derek was here, I'd give them to him like usual.  
'Derek says he can't be with a girl because apparently one day someone decided people like them couldn't be together.'  
'Who is this girl?' I try to sound indifferent, and fail miserably.  
'He wouldn't tell. But he's afraid…' Marti has tomato sauce on her cheek, but this last comment has distracted me.  
'Afraid?' I verify, since when did Derek admit to any type of weakness?  
She nods, 'He has dreams.'  
'I have dreams too.' I rub my eyes, 'they scare me too.'

Derek's POV:

I lie on the carpet above the stairs; invisible, to everyone on the floor below.  
'I have dreams too…they scare me too.' Her voice is shaky.  
I stretch my hand above me and look at my knuckles.  
'Can you and Derek be boyfriend and girlfriend?' Marti asks after a pause. I hear Casey gasp, and I grin in the slight darkness.  
'Why did you ask that?' Casey stammers.  
'When you look at each other, you look like the people on TV.'  
'what people?'  
'just before they kiss, they look at each other the way you and Derek look at each other.' Marti says.  
Wow, the kid was observant.  
I hear Casey leap up, flustered and make her way up the stairs. When she sees me lying there, she looks surprised and annoyed.  
'What are you doing there?'  
'Listening.' I admit, staring at her face in the dim corridor.  
'Hear anything you like?' She says, voice slightly different than usual.  
'Actually, yes…' My heart races, but I keep my voice even.  
'Glad to hear it.' She leaves.  
Later, when Marti is asleep, I stand outside the bathroom and listen to Casey sing.  
'And don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
people throw rocks at things that shine,  
but they can't take what's ours,  
the stakes are high, the water's rough,  
but this love is ours.'  
I slide down the wall and hug my knees.  
I smile.

Thank you, chapter 7 up soon,  
Jess.B.M


	7. Drop of water

**Shame on me, I didn't post a chapter yesterday, sorry! **  
**Cytheria-03 - Thank you! :) **  
**This is a extremely short chapter, again shame on me! :)**

Casey's POV :

Derek is waiting for me as I step out of the bathroom, or maybe he's not waiting for me, maybe he's just sitting there.  
'So your dreams scare you?' He doesn't even look up.  
'What is it to you?' I slide down the wall and sit next to him in my old sweats and oversized T-shirt.  
'Well, as your brother-'  
'_Step_-brother.' I sigh as I correct him.  
'Am I even that?' He asks.  
'Other people seem to think so.' I fiddle with a strand of my wet hair.  
'I've decided to stop caring about what other people think.' He says matter-of-factly.  
'Have you ever?'  
'Cared? Yes. I just don't show it like you do.'  
I don't know why I'm sitting here when I'm supposed to be avoiding him, but I can't get up.  
'Well I care.' I admit. 'I care that Edwin knows.'  
'What does he know exactly?'  
'My dreams.'  
His knee touches mine and I feel a tingle of electricity.  
Does he feel it too?

Derek's POV:

Does she feel it too?  
I push this thought out of my mind, because she has the 'mystery guy' that she was telling Lizzie about.  
'Is he in the dreams?' I get to my feat.  
'Who?' She rises too.  
'The boy you told Lizzie about.'  
'I didn't know that you hear that.' She rubs her eyes.  
'Well?'  
'Yes, he is.'  
'Who is he?'  
She bites her lip, and for a few mad seconds I think about kissing her.  
'Tell me.' I lower my voice to a whisper, and a drop of water from her wet hair trickles down her face like a tear.  
She lifts her hand to wipe it away, but mine is already there, touching her face as carefully as I'd touch a fragile flower.  
I brace my hand against the wall behind her to stop myself leaning in.  
I want to kiss her.

Casey's POV:

I want to kiss him.  
My cheeks tingles as if his hand is still there, brushing away the water.  
'Tell me.' He reapeats, voice low, 'who is he?'  
_You! You! You!  
_I'm screaming inside.

Derek's POV:

She's thinking about him, I can tell by the expression on her face.  
'Do you love him?' I sound sort of strangled.  
She stares at me.  
For some insanely hopeful moment I think she may say no.  
'Yes.'  
What was I expecting?  
To hear my heart break?  
Well I don't.  
I don't hear anything, I don't feel anything either.  
I'm hollow.

**Hope you enjoyed, chapter 8 is up soon.  
Jess.B.M**


	8. Scorched diary

**'Dark-supernatural-angel' Yes I wanted Marti to have a bigger part than just her blue day crises :)  
'peaceandunity' Thank you!  
'Cytheria-03' Haha, sorry for the cliff hanger :)  
The beginning of this chapter is slightly differently done than other chapters. I know some people may not like it as much, so I apologize in advance :) The lyric parts are what Derek is listening too, or even what he is doing.  
The lyrics belong to mostly to Ed Sheeran, and one is from The script.**

Derek's POV :

'Derek?' Casey's voice is distant, it's like I'm underwater.  
'I thought you did. I was right.' I choke out, and escape.  
To anywhere but here.

Things are a blur.

_[I want to be drunk when I wake up, on the right side of the wrong bed.]  
_Parties, vodka, smiling girls and dancing lights.  
In the sweaty and cramped club Casey's face fills my mind. I drown it with another glass that burns my throat.  
_[It didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all.]  
_My room is dark. The floor is hard and lyrics keep me company.  
_[Love will scar your make up]  
_George and Nora ask me why I don't come downstars anymore.  
There words fly through the air like paper plains.  
I can't make sense of them.  
_[I know I'll never hold you like I used to.]  
_Cold pizza and empty bottles. I haven't seen Casey in a week. I'm beyond caring.  
I'm beyond everything.  
_[A house gets cold when you cut the heating, without you to hold I'll be freezing.]_  
I'm lying on the top of the stairs, I can't remember how I got here.  
_[Maybe I'll get drunk again, to feel a little love again.] _  
I can hear Casey crying. I don't know why. She has nothing to cry about.  
How am I still breathing?  
I'm alive. But inside, I've already died.  
_[I want to hold your heart in both hands, not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a coke can.]  
_'I feel like I don't know you anymore?' Is that Dad stepping over me?  
Don't worry Dad, I don't know me anymore either.  
'You should go outside.'  
In my head I'm flying away like a bird, already outside, already in the sky.  
Away from here.  
_[I'm sat here, wishing I was sober.]  
_Slouching outside the bathroom, but she doesn't sing anymore.  
I hadn't noticed Ed sitting beside me.  
'Do you want me to tell you about the dream diary? I'll tell you if it makes you better.'  
No, I don't want to know.  
I don't answer so in the end, he leaves.  
_[I found your hairband on my bedroom floor, the only evidence you've been here before.]  
_I twist it around my fingers so hard it hurts.  
I try to burn it in the sink but it just sizzles.  
I yank open the curtains and the sunlight blinds me.  
I throw it out onto the lawn.  
_[If I was gonna go somewhere, I'd be there by now.]_  
George is shouting. Nails in my temples.  
'God you don't even talk anymore! Whats wrong with you? Are you listening? Are deaf or something?!'  
Maybe I am, I don't know.  
_[I'll keep you sheltered from all that I've done wrong.]  
_Under my pillows, I find Casey's dream diary.  
Thanks Edwin, but no thanks.  
It will burn magnificently in the bath.  
Flames flicker and prepare to greedily consume thousands of words, I burn my hand on the lighter and drop it on to the book.  
_[I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, praying to a god I don't believe in.]_  
I'm staring at my blistering fingers when Edwin bursts in.  
'I smelled smoke.' He says, turning the taps on and putting out the flames.  
I'm angry because he has saved most of the notebook.  
'Why did you do that?' He demands. 'How did you get it?'  
I frown. He put it under my pillow of course.  
'Did you read it first?'  
I shake my head.  
'Then you still don't know...' Edwin looks a thousand years old as he picks the sodden dream diary out of the bath and passes it to me.  
'Who is the guy Edwin?' My voice is croaky from, it feels strange to use it.  
'Haven't you guessed? You're a real idiot sometimes Derek.'  
The cover is burnt and first few pages are scorched.  
I go to my room, push my way through the mess of pizza boxes and empty bottles.  
I crawl beneath the filthy sheets and let the pages flutter as I turn them.

Casey's POV :

There is a crack on my bedroom ceiling. I lie on my bed and stare at it. It's been there ever since Lizzie, Mum and I moved in. At first it was something I could ignore. But slowly it's got bigger, and I can't pretend anymore.  
These past weeks I've done a lot of looking at it. It's so big now other people can see it, but only the observant ones.  
Two weeks.  
Since I told Derek I loved him, and he ran away.  
Since, he's been some sort of _zombie. _At first he went out and partied, got drunk and didn't come home until the next day. But now he just walks around the house ignoring everyone and everything. His eyes are open but I doubt he sees.  
I walk over to the mirror and sigh. My eyes are bloodshot and my hair is tangled.  
The door opens, and Derek comes in.  
Two weeks, and suddenly he's just there.  
Unshaven, deep circles under his eyes, dirty clothes and crazy hair.  
From his hand, falls my scorched dream diary.  
So he found it.  
Good.  
I'd placed it under his pillow, for him to read, there would be no more secrets. It would be some form of closure.  
I can't help it, tears fall down my face.  
He backs out of the room, and maybe he's gone mad. That's what George thinks. Maybe he's right.  
I walk over and take my scorched diary. The creator of all theses problems.  
I open it.  
Under my last entry, I recognize Derek's scrawly handwriting.  
_Before I stopped dreaming, I dreamed only of you_ too.

**As always reviews are appreciated!  
_Thanks,  
Jess.B.M_**


	9. Surrender

**This is chapter 9, and it's the last one :(  
'Cytheria-03' - *Applauds you and makes him smarten up in the following chapter*. Thank you for the review!  
'Dark-supernatural-angel' - Derek walked away because he still can't stand to see Casey cry. Thanks for the review :)  
'Thecanadian13' - I am too! :) **

Derek's POV:

In the shower, I sit on the floor with my head in my hands.  
It was me all along. The 'mystery guy' was me.  
I scrub myself until I smell of soap and shampoo, and step onto the mat.  
I have a shave and get dressed, throwing my dirty clothes into the wash pile. I brush my teeth and dry my hair.  
My room is next. I clear all the mess out, filling a bin bag full of it all. I change my sheets and throw open the window, to let the stink of stale beer fade.  
I sit on the bed, tired but refreshed.  
'Wow, I must have walked into the wrong room.' Lizzie says, as she passes by the door. 'Are you feeling better?'  
'Yeah, actually I am.' I say.  
'Well that's a relief, we were starting to wonder whether you ever would.' She smiles before leaving.  
'So was I.' I admit, but I don't think she hears.  
That evening, I come down to dinner.  
'Smerik!' Marti calls in delight as I sit down.  
'Hey Smarti.'  
'Nice to have you back bro.' Edwin elbows me.  
'Wow, Derek. You seem... better.' Dad notes,  
'And cleaner.' Nora adds.  
They're the best burnt meatballs I've ever tasted.  
'Sorry I'm late guys, I-' Casey hurries down the stairs and stops as she sees me. She looks better than earlier too.  
'That's fine Casey, sit down.' Nora reassures her.  
'So you decided to join us?' Casey raises her eyebrows slightly.  
'I missed Dad's cooking.' I give a small smile, and I'm relieved when she returns a slightly nervous one.  
'Thanks Derek.' Dad looks surprised.  
'That was a joke Dad.' I smirk.  
Everyone laughs except George,  
'I guess Derek really is back.' He sighs, but smiles.

Casey's POV :

When we've finished, I clear the dishes. Derek's gets up to help to everyone's surprise.  
In the kitchen, we wash up in silence for a while.  
'I got your note.' I say finally.  
'Oh.' Derek seems struggling to find words, 'look Casey. I... I'm sorry about the past few weeks. It's just that... I thought you know, you loved this guy, and I didn't know he was, well...'  
'You.' I finish for him, I don't even feel nervous anymore.  
'Yeah...' He says awkwardly.  
'Marti sort of told me what you said about the girl, and I didn't know she was, you know...'  
'You.' The corners of his mouth curl up as he says it.  
'Yeah.'  
'I guess we're kind of idiots.' He smiles.  
'I guess we are.'

Derek's POV:

I scoop some bubbles of the top of the soapy water and wipe them in her hair, because I know that it will annoy her.  
'DE-REK!' She complains but she's laughing.  
She splashes water at me, and I throw some back. She hits me with the tea-towel and throw the sponge at her.  
'Stop!' She gasps, giggling as she tries to fend me off with a spoon.  
Moments like these, are my reason to live.

Casey's POV :

Later, I go to his room and he's lounging on the bed. He's so damn attractive I can't help but smile.  
'Hey Space-Case, shouldn't you be asleep?'  
I stick out my tongue, and sit in on his desk.  
'Do you remember when we made that bet?' I ask him.  
'Yeah, it seems like a long time ago.'  
'We never talked about what would happen if one of us won.'  
He laughs, 'Ok Spacey. If I had won, I'd would have made you come to talk to me every night like you're doing now for as long as I want you.'  
'And how long would that be?' I smile.  
'A long time.'  
'All our lives?'  
'Longer.'  
'That suits me.' I grin, because he doesn't know yet. 'Do you know what the date is today?'  
'No.' He frowns.  
'The last day of the month.'  
'So?'  
'We made the bet on the first day, and it's...' I check on his computer screen, 'eleven fifty five.'  
'So I haven't lost yet?'  
As an answer I smile.  
He stands up, and walks over to me.  
'Do your worst, I'm prepared to resist.' I warn him.

Derek's POV :

I lean so close our noses touch. I kiss her neck and her cheek bone. I stroke her face with my finger tips and gently bite her earlobe and she shivers.  
She surrenders with a groan, and kisses me hungrily.  
I feel like I've waited all my life for this.  
'Dammit,' She mutters against my lips, 'you've won.'  
'I always do.' I remind her.

**The end.  
Wow, so I've finished my first ever fanfic, feels weird!  
Thanks to every one who read it, and especially to everyone who posts reviews, they encourage me so much. 'Cytheria-03' to answer your questions about the parents: Their relationship stays secret for a while, but they soon become bad at hiding how much they love each other. Their family want them to be happy, so understands in the end.**  
**Thank you all again,**  
**Jess.B.M**


End file.
